Free A sequel to Safe?
by madnessofsilence
Summary: I may or may not have said this before. I'm awful at summaries. the first chapter and that should explain most of whatever should be explained. If not, PM me and I'll answer your ?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Kayla Raes, I just turned seventeen. My hair is black, my eyes are icy blue, I'm kinda pale, stick thin. I wish I could say I was normal. I think _I_ am normal. My parents, Alexandra and Isaac... Well... Not so much. Don't get me wrong, I love them both to death. But there are some things I could do without.

1 - My curfew, I have to be home before dark. Every. Freaking. Day.

2 - I can not go to parties unless they are during the day.

3 - I can't go out alone.

You get the idea. It's not like I live in a bad neighborhood. I live in New Hampshire, maybe twenty minutes walk from the beach.

I really don't know what my parents' problem is with me going out at night.

They don't know that I plan to. My friend Ally is having a party on the beach this weekend, and no way am I missing it.

"Kayla, are you coming or not?"

"Shut up Ally, my parents are light sleepers." I hissed, sliding out my window.

"Oh lighten up, this is gonna be fun."

I grinned, falling in step beside her.

"Who else is there?" I asked, ignoring the guilt that was nipping at my mind.

"Everyone from school pretty much. A couple people I don't know, apparently Liz invited them." I groaned

"Why did you have to invite her?" I asked. "She's an absolute _nightmare_."

She was, Lizzie Taylor, the self popular gossip queen, and tormentor of every other girl in school besides her three friends. The rest of us _hated _her.

"I had to, otherwise she'd have crashed." I sighed, knowing Ally was right. There wasn't one party Liz didn't hear about, if she wasn't invited, she and the rest of her little clique crashed it, and that was not something we wanted happening.

Once we got there, every trace of guilt I'd felt at sneaking out was gone. I danced with a couple guys there, whom I actually make better friends with than girls. At one point Ally had me come and sing with her and the rest of her band.

Did I mention her band before? I don't think I did. She, her two brothers, and her boyfriend have a band. They only do it for fun, and they play at the dances the school has sometimes. Not that I'd know from experience, I've never _been_ to one of the dances thanks to my curfew.

Much later, maybe a little past midnight, I saw them, standing in the shadows. I figured they must have been the people Liz invited, considering I had no idea who they were.

Considering the fact that they knew Liz, I had absolutely no idea what possessed me to go over there. It should have created a giant 'stay away' sign. But it turned out completely the opposite.

"Hey," I said grinning

"Hi," One of them replied, his hair was electric green, and he was smiling so much it looked painful, albeit sincere, excitement clear in his face.

"Are you guys gonna join the party, you've been standing here over an hour." as I said this I realized I'd glimpsed them several times throughout the night.

"We don't exactly know anyone." The shorter of the two blonds said, his navy eyes watching me curiously.

"I'm Kayla Raes, there, now you know someone." I told him.

"Eric." He said smiling.

"Didn't Liz invite you?" I asked

"Yes," The brown haired one said quickly "She did. And I'm Kyle."

"Jesse." The green haired one chimed in, his voice holding a singsong edge.

The other blond, and the only one who hadn't spoken. Was watching me with an expression I couldn't place, his eyes sparkling excitedly, icy blue eyes. _My eyes_.

"David," he said softly.

"Miss Raes!" I heard my teacher shout

"What!" I muttered looking up. Inwardly cursing because I had fallen asleep in class. _Again_, that was the third time, _today_.

"Could you please _pay attention_."

"I'm sorry Sir." I said, thank god I hadn't fallen asleep three times here. I'd be in detention all month if I did. Not to mention grounded until I was forty for being out at night.

"You aren't used to staying out late are you." Ally asked me on our way home.

"Not till three in the morning I'm not." I sighed.

"So, I saw you with the guys Liz invited, what were they like?"

"Friendly enough, not at all like her. Not sure how they stand her." I said simply.

"Speaking of, she wasn't in school today." Ally told me, grinning.

"Yeah I know, I didn't see her last night either."

Ally shrugged "Maybe she's sick? Maybe she moved?"

"I wouldn't push our luck that far Al." I laughed

"See you tomorrow Kay!" She called from her doorway.

I waved, continuing to my own house.

"How was school?" My mom asked, she was sitting at the kitchen table, book in front of her nose.

"Good, Lizzie Taylor wasn't here today." My father would have frowned at me, but my mom always laughed when I was happy about Liz not being there.

She set the book down "Kayla,"

I looked up from the fridge, pulling out the koolaid pitcher. "Hmm?"

"I know you went out last night." I froze.

"I don't know what your talking about. Went out where?" I lied

"You went to the beach party your friend Ally had." I sighed

"I just wanted to go out for once, just once, I wanted to be like everyone else." I snapped "Why can't I go out after dark," I paused "And don't give me more of the 'We just want you to be safe' crap I've had enough of it." I added.

"Kayla Jordan Raes!" I winced at my full name, which was rarely used, only when they were very angry.

"I mean it, I'm sick of being stuck at home all night and not knowing why!"

She didn't say anything, she wouldn't. Furious I turned around, walking back out the door.

"So you finally snapped at her." Ally asked

"I want to know Ally, it's like their hiding something from me, some secret." I sighed

"Well, maybe your dad will say something. But you should go before my parents get home, or you'll be in even more trouble." I nodded.

"Thanks for listening Al." I said smiling

"No problem Kayla, bought time you told them what your thinking." I laughed, I swear if she could, Ally would make it so parents obeyed children, not vice versa.

I walked out, looking up at the sky, several stars were popping out. I sighed, I was in so much trouble. At least I wouldn't see my dad until tomorrow, I was almost always asleep before he got home.

Not paying attention to where I was going, I walked into something, or more accurately, someone.

"D-David?" I asked, my eyes meeting his own oddly similar ones.

"Hello Kayla." he said smiling.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Walking, needed a break from my brothers." He shrugged

"Brothers?" He couldn't possibly mean the other three.

"Eric, Kyle, and Jesse, yeah."

"You look nothing alike." I realized I was being kind of rude. I ignored it.

"We aren't related, we've just been together a long time."

"Oh," I paused "I'm sorry, I have to get home, I'm in enough trouble as it is, being out this late."

"It's barely eight."

"I'm supposed to be home before dark." I admitted.

"I'll walk you home."

I smiled "You don't have to-''

"I don't mind."

Several minutes passed in silence while we walked.

"Where are you from?" I asked suddenly.

"California."

I raised my eyebrows.

"I''m serious." He said "Southern California, I came here visiting an old friend."

We were at my door. "Um, I don't, think you should come in."

"I think it might help if I did."

"But my mom won't-"

"Trust me."

I opened the door.

"Kayla you better have-" My mother stopped. Frozen. Her eyes fixed on David.

He gave her a fleeting grin, and turned back out the door. Disappearing into the night.

She stared after him, having the sudden appearance of a statue, and so pale I was worried she might pass out. Her eyes, though blank at a glance, held deep worry, and something close to fear.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom?" I asked

"Go to your room." She said softly

"Mom I-"

"Please, Kayla, just go...I'll be in in a minute." Her voice was toneless.

I sat on my bed waiting for her.

"Kayla?"

I looked up, my mom had tears in her eyes.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine. I'd like this to stay between us alright?" She asked

I nodded "Yeah mom."

I'd never seen her this shaken before. She looked terrified.

Why though. Why would she be afraid of David? Why would she even know him? I sat awake a long time thinking about it. Trying to reason it out. I'm not sure when, but eventually I did fall asleep.

"Kayla!"

I shot up "Ally?" I muttered sleepily.

"Kayla for God's sakes _wake up_."

"I'm awake." I insisted. "What is it Ally?"

"It's Liz-"

"Ally it's four o'clock in the freaking morning-" I began

"She's dead!"

I stopped talking. Things like this didn't bother me, my mind switched over to inquisitive.

"What?"

"She's dead, her body was found on the beach, maybe a mile off from where the party was."

Of course Ally would know now, her father was a cop. But why in the hell was she telling me. _At four in the morning!_

"Why do I need to know?"

"Because...There was a note on her body..."

"And-?" I asked

"It was for your parents."

I climbed out the window, jumping down to the ground next to Ally.

"How was she killed?" I asked Ally, my voice calm. She stared at me.

"How are you _not_ freaking out Kayla, She's _dead_."

"I've told you once Al, I've told a million times, death doesn't bother me." my tone was clipped and buisnesslike.

"They don't know, my dad only said she was found on the beach, he only got home an hour ago, I don't think he meant for me to tell you until today at school."

"I'm kinda glad you didn't." I muttered. "But who would kill someone, and be connected to my parents?"

Ally shrugged "You'd know better than I would," She yawned "I've gotta get home, I'll talk to you later."

I nodded, pulling myself back inside.

This couldn't all be a coincidence. David and the others. Liz ending up dead. My mothers strange behavior. They were connected. I just didn't know how yet.

Very few people besides me and Ally seemed to know about Liz being dead. Her friends knew of course, and all three of them looked a little lost without her, heads together, muttering to each other at their lunch table.

"Hey!" Ally slid in beside me.

"Any more news?" I asked softly

She shook her head "Dad won't say."

"And the note?"

"He said he was going to give it to your parents tonight."

I sighed, at least I would be there.

The rest of the day passed normally, though I was having trouble focusing on my classes. I needed to know what that note said. Maybe it would help me figure what was going on.

There was a knock on the door, I shot out of my chair before either of my parents had even moved theirs. I had barely touched my dinner, I wasn't hungry, I was too anxious.

"Evening Kayla, I was hoping to catch your- ah." My parents had come out behind me.

"Officer Grant?" My father looked surprised.

My mother didn't speak, she had a slightly resigned expression. Had she been expecting this?

"If you don't mind I'd like to speak to the two of you."

I took that to mean I should leave the room, I did. Sitting back down at the table I strained to hear their words, but they were talking so soft that I couldn't.

I heard the front door open and close. My parents walked back in. My father looked slightly shaken, a small slip of paper in his left hand. My mother was pale as she had been upon seeing David.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, trying hard to sound uninterested.

They glanced at each other, my mother nodded slightly, and my father handed the bit of paper to me.

_Isaac and Alexandra Raes._

The front bore only those words, I flipped it over.

_You both know what this means,_

_Even if one of you wont admit it._

_Alex, I told you, _

_One day I'd have something you couldn't' bear to lose_

_And now I do._

_I have a feeling Kayla won't be as, resistant, as you were._

_If you know your own daughter, then you know I'm right._

_Coming to see you was worth the look on your face._

_Expect to see us again. Soon._

I finished reading, and looked up at my parents. I knew who had written the letter, I knew when. I didn't know how he had killed Liz, I didn't know why. I also didn't know how he knew my parents, when he was only about three years older than me.

"Do you see now?" My mom asked "Do you see why we wouldn't let you out after dark?"

I shook my head "I don't, I really don't. Why does he talk like he's known you for years." My question was met by an empty stare. She didn't want to tell me, she wanted to protect me, though I didn't realize it then.

My dad hadn't spoken a word, I turned to him.

"Why do they know you, what do they want with me?" I asked

"I don't know what they want with you." He said softly, he was lying, I could tell, I always knew when someone was lying to me.

Neither of them were going to tell me anything. Anger boiled through me, I had a right to know! For God's sake why could they not just be honest with me!

"Your lying, you both are! I hate you! I hate that you don't tell me anything! About anything!" I shouted standing up "I hope that he comes back and gets me, at least he doesn't keep secrets!" Okay, that was a lie, he had a lot of secrets. I didn't know any of them. But I could play like I did, I took drama for a reason.

My mother frowned "Really? What has he told you?"

"Everything!" I whispered "About him, and his brothers, about you, about how you couldn't do it! I could, he knows it, so do you. I _will _do it!" I was inventing wildly, but my mother seemed to believe me. Her eyes did something I'd never seen before, they flashed golden yellow, ringed with bright, blood red.

They were both shocked, too shocked to move, or speak, my mom's eyes were gray again. I pushed past them, heading for the stairs.

"Kayla." My mothers voice stopped me for a moment "I'm sorry we haven't told you, we only wanted to protect you, we didn't want you to have the same trouble we did."

"And what trouble was that?" I asked turning around.

She blinked, realizing my lie, crap. "Shouldn't you know?"

I glared "Yeah, I should, you should have told me." I turned back, and walking up to my room, slamming the door shut and locking it.

I know I sound like the normal 'angry with her parents' teenager. In ways I am, only, my problems with them are actually kind of important.

My mind was quickly jumping through possibilities. Everything logical, to downright mythical. My thoughts were broken however, by a quiet voice, one I had half hoped to hear, because maybe it would give me some answers.

"Hello, Kayla."

I never thought I'd be so glad to hear the voice of a murderer. But David was a special case. For now anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

"Never thought I'd be glad that there was a murderer in my bedroom." I muttered giving him a slightly twisted smile.

"Strong accusation, have any proof?" David asked

"Plenty, if I could figure out the rest of this mess." I said simply.

"Maybe I can help?" By the tone of his voice I could tell he was very rarely this helpful.

"Okay, maybe you can, will you answer my questions?" I sat down crosslegged on my bed.

"If you ask the right ones."

"When did you meet my parents?"

"Your mother was fifteen, had run away from home, and was cornered in an alley. Your father I met completely by chance, I think he was sixteen or seventeen."

I nodded, adding this to the rest of the puzzle. "How were you alive then? Your only what, nineteen, twenty?"

"Twenty, but I have been for...Oh, several centuries I believe."

I blinked, several new theories popping into my brain, I didn't doubt for a second that he was serious.

"Why is she afraid of you."

He grinned "You have to find that one out yourself."

"Liz?"

"Just a meal, and a way to get your parents attention, not that I needed to after last night."

"Right-wait, did you say..." I trailed off. An old memory popped into my mind, a young man with bright green hair, telling me he was my mom's brother. Jesse...

That would mean none of them aged. Daniel had just said Liz had been a 'meal'. He'd been alive for centuries. The answer was obvious. But completely and utterly illogical, not to mention impossible. But, it would explain why I couldn't go out after dark, my mother's fear when she saw him. And, her eyes flashing yellow.

I stared at Daniel, my eyes wide. Something changed in his face, his skin seemed to cling to the bone like there was nothing in between, his eyes turned the same red ringed yellow as my mother's. He was still grinning, I could see two of his teeth, unnaturally sharp, and long, fangs. That was all the proof I needed.

I jumped backwards off my bed, pressing myself against the wall, he hadn't moved, his face, back to normal.

"She doesn't want to lose me, the same way she almost lost herself..." Everything in my mind fell into place, they were vampires, my mother...She wasn't, she couldn't be. My mind spun, trying to process this.

"And how was that?"

"By becoming what you are, what all four of you are." This was not, _could_ not be real. My life was not some storybook, or a movie. "What I don't understand is how she_ isn't_."

"I'll tell you if you'll tell me something."

I raised my eyebrows "And what exactly am I telling you."

"Will you do what she couldn't?"

I'm not stupid...I'm not a genius either. I manage to connect things when I have even the smallest amount of information. But that isn't being smart. It's being observant. I ran over everything I knew about vampires, which, unlike most teenage girls at the moment, isn't much. However the bits I knew were the real myths, not the fantasies filling the other girl's heads.

Vampires, were created in several ways, but the only one I knew was this. The victim would be fed vampire blood, which took over the body like a disease, making them weaker and weaker until they killed someone, completing the change.

My mother, most likely that was what had happened to her. And she never killed. Which would mean, partly anyway, she was still a vampire.

Which was why anger had flashed in her expression when I had told her I would do what she couldn't. I hadn't realized exactly what I was saying I would do, she had.

Why should I listen to David, why should I do anything he said. I had with my own family, exactly what my mother seemed to have found with them. But they held a charm, something that drew me to the entire idea.

"I don't know." I said softly "When I think about it, and an answer starts to form, everything changes... And I've answered my own question, you don't have to."

He watched me with curious eyes "Your a lot faster than she was when it comes to figuring things out."

I shrugged "I always have been, just how my mind works I guess."

"Kayla?" I heard my mother's voice outside my door.

I turned to David to tell him to leave, but he was already gone.

I laid down on my bed, pulling the covers up to my chin. Waiting for her to come in, see me asleep, and leave.

She did, coming over to see if I really was, I held very still, without looking unnatural. She brushed a bit of my hair out of my face and sighed.

"If only you knew." She murmured.


	4. Chapter 4

"Think she'll come?"

"Jesse, shut up, she will."

"Coming where?" I muttered, not fully awake, or realizing the two people in my room.

"With us!"

I shot up "Holy-ow!" I had whacked my head on something I realized to be my window.

"You coming or not sleeping beauty?"

Jesse and Eric swam into view, Jesse grinning at me.

"You realize it's one o'clock in the freaking morning, right?" I asked

"You going to answer my question first?" Jesse asked

"Depends, where pray tell are we going?" I asked, very glad I'd gone to sleep fully dressed.

"You'll see!"

"Of course, why did I not see that coming..." I muttered "Is this an offer or an order?"

They looked thoughtful for a moment, then both spoke simultaneously:

"An order."

"Well not like I'm really doing anything," I said "Besides sleeping." I added under my breath.

"Heard that, and your not sleeping anymore. Come on!" He seemed to get more smiley every second, no one sane should be able to smile that much. But he might not be sane.

"Okay, okay, keep your voice down, my parents are light sleepers." I muttered.

"Wouldn't mind seeing Alex again." I heard Jesse mutter

"Should still be in here somewhere...Ah!" Eric came back out of the garage, pulling along with him a slightly dusty, but otherwise in perfect condition, Harley motorcycle. Jet black, painted with twisted rose-vines, and several bloody roses.

"Who's is that, and how did you know it was there?" I asked

"Your mom's." Eric said, not answering my second question. "Can you ride it?"

"You've gotta be freaking kidding." I muttered, thinking there was no way that this was my mother's "My mom's cousin Tyler taught me to ride like three years ago." I said.

They glanced at each other "We tied him to the ceiling once."

I blinked "When is someone going to fully explain what the hell went on between the four of you and my family?"

Ten minutes, several back roads, and a lot of barely discernible yapping from Jesse later.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking around.

"We needed a temporary home around here." Eric said

"I see nothing." I muttered

"Well, you have horrible eyes." Jesse told me.

"Shut up." I glared at him.

A look of slight surprise crossed his face, replaced almost immediately by its normal smile.

"Come on." He said pulling me along, I heard Eric laugh slightly behind us.

A low building came into view, almost like an old hospital, but without windows.

"Is this what I think it is?" I asked.

"Depends on what you think it is." Eric said, I noticed a slightly haunted look in his eyes when he saw the place, maybe I was imagining it.

"An asylum, sort of makes sense that it would be, there are underground rooms where the solitary confinement rooms were set up." I said.

"You seem freakishly calm about this." Eric commented

I shrugged "Doesn't really make sense to freak out, my mother is alive, why should I be afraid." I said simply. "And anyway, I think you've both already noticed that when it comes to freaking out, I take after her, and hold it in until the last possible second."

Inside, the place was mostly barren. However some places in the wall had unintelligible scribblings all over them. I ran my fingers over them, realizing they had probably been scratched in. This one was slightly better written, I crouched down by it. I recognized the handwriting, and this one was actually in pen, it was my mother's.

_Dreams come true, _

_Alone at night,_

_A wish, a thought,_

_An unknown fight._

_He took my hand,_

_Led me away,_

_From what I knew,_

_Even the day._

_Still I watch,_

_And wait to see,_

_For I know in my heart,_

_He'll come back for me._

_The warning rings,_

_Loud in my ears,_

_My only doubt,_

_My only fear._

_Even my daughter, small though she is,_

_Can see my smile is fake,_

_But out of everything I have,_

_I fear that she is what he'll take._

I shook my head slightly, my eyes wide. She had known. All along, she'd known this might happen. I stood back up and kept following Jesse and Eric. One of my hands stayed on the wall, letting my fingers trail along it.

They stopped at one of the doors, revealing a short flight of stairs. Once down I saw this was the part where they must be most often, it had two battered couches, a few chairs, the walls were littered with posters and shelves.

"You know you could have told me, then maybe I'd have been a little more awake." I said to David, who was standing against the wall. My mind was still thinking about what my mother had written, I was having trouble focusing my mind on anything else.

He grinned "Where would the fun be in that, besides, you look perfectly awake to me."

I sighed "Well will someone explain why I was dragged out of bed, and brought to an asylum?"

"Don't you know already?" Jesse asked.

I did, or I had a good idea of it. Not that I figured on having much choice in the matter. Might as well do it myself rather then be forced to later. I nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kayla!" I heard my mother's voice, worried, shocked, and more than a little angry.

"What?" I muttered sleepily, not moving from my position in bed "I'm tired."

"Kayla, it's two o'clock in the afternoon." Thank God it was Saturday.

"Holy!" I shot up, falling backwards almost immediately because I felt as if I was about to throw up. "Why did I sleep so late..." I trailed off. How the hell did I get back home?

She frowned slightly, sitting down on the edge of my bed.

"I know you've been angry with us, or, mostly just me-"

"Yeah, mostly just you." I said, she continued as if I hadn't spoken.

"But, I'd like to know why."

"Why?" I murmured "You want to know why!" I shouted. "Well guess what, I did too! And did I ever get an answer? No!" She started to speak but I stopped her "I think I at least had the right to know my own mother was a vampire!" I spat, she flinched slightly. "But that's besides the point isn't it?" I said, my voice returning to normal. "You want to know why? Because I can. Because it's something I want. Hell if I know _why_ myself, but I do!" I stood up, heading for the door, I looked back once.

She shook her head, and I saw a lone tear run down her face. As I turned away again I heard her say one thing.

"You don't know what you're asking for."

The day was overcast, and a bit of a chill came with the wind, rare for this late in spring.

"Kayla!" I turned around, nearly running into Ally.

"Hi Ally." I said grinning.

"Soo, how'd your parents take the, ah, news..."

My mind kicked itself into gear, thinking up a lie. Considering she wouldn't believe the truth...Well...Maybe she would- what am I thinking! She'd call me crazy!

"I dunno really, they haven't said anything about it. Not to me anyway." I lied.

"Um, my dad said he saw you when he left this morning, he had a really early call, like one o'clock... Said you were with two guys, on motorcycles. Weird huh?" Her tone hinted suspicion "You aren't doing anything right? I'm just being the paranoid freak that I am?"

"Not weird really, it was they guys Liz invited to the party-" Okay, it was weird, really weird.

"Why do you like them so much?"

I shrugged "I feel like I know them, like they were my friends when I was little, and they moved away."

"But they weren't..." Ally said

"I know," I told her "But that doesn't change the fact that I feel more at home around them than I do around my own parents."

The wind picked up suddenly, carrying with it the most incredible smell. Every favorite food I had, something that by all means should smell awful, but didn't.

"Can you smell that?" I asked, glancing at Ally.

I suddenly felt as if someone had run my stomach through, and broken every rib I had. I doubled over, gasping, ending up on my knees.

"Kayla!" Ally's voice sounded very far away, my ears were pounding. It got louder when she crouched next to me.

"Kayla are you okay?"

I shook my head, unable to speak.

"What's wrong, what happened?" Her voice grew more worried, still sounding very far away.

The pain continued to grow, I clenched my teeth together, trying not to scream. The world spun, and spots jumped in front of my eyes. And then, nothing, just blackness, floating, such a strange feeling.

"We were walking, not very fast even, and she stopped, and fell to her knees...She couldn't really speak...And from her face, she looked like she was trying not to scream." Ally paused "She said something before...'Can you smell that'. It was odd."

"Well I think she'll be fine, she hasn't been feeling very good the past couple days." My mother's voice...Had Ally really dragged me home?

"I should get home, tell me when she wakes up."

I heard a door open and close, and my mind drifted back to the unconscious.

"I'm sorry, Isaac, I know, I should have told you that they were...That I couldn't..."

"I'm actually a little glad you didn't tell me, if I had known, I don't think we'd have ever stopped moving. How did you stand staying in one place, knowing, thinking the worst."

My parents voices were very close to me. I continued to breath like I was asleep, wanting to hear the rest of their conversation.

"But, why Kayla? Why now of all times?" I wished I could see their faces, but I couldn't risk opening my eyes even slightly.

"Because she's our daughter, because she's the perfect revenge, it's never hard to find David's reasons. Kayla's more headstrong than I am, more likely to do something on a whim, and he knows that."

"Did she know?"

My mother must have nodded, because my father spoke again.

"And she still went with them?"

"Last night, my bike has been missing all day, and probably most of the night as well."

Well, hell. They should have known better than to take me home and leave the bike.

"Is Ally alright?"

"Seeing Kayla 'sick' scared her a little, but nothing more than that."

"What if-"

"Isaac, don't, please. I've been thinking about it for years, and I don't know. The only thing I know is that they give her freedom. For them it isn't hard, it's how they live, when she even comes close to mentioning them, there's this spark in her eyes, excitement in her voice. She loves it, all we can do is wait. Trying to step in will only push her away."

"Finally I get some answers." I muttered, they both twitched. "Oh come on, you can't be _that_ surprised theat I was listening, it's the only way I find anything out in this house."

"You know Alex, I thought you'd be a little more open with her, considering the way you always demanded the full story yourself." Now they really jumped, Jesse was leaning in the doorway. I must have been asleep an awfully long time for him to be here. "Morning Kayla." He added, grinning at me.

"What are you doing here." My mother demanded, Jesse looked mock hurt.

"What, I can't visit a friend when she's not feeling well? Really sissy, you should be nicer to your brother."

My mom had her lips pressed together so hard they had turned white. "I am _not_ your _sister_." She hissed.

"You were twenty three years ago, you are now. Blood doesn't fade Alex."

"Get out of our house." My father commanded, speaking for the first time since Jesse had come in.

"Gladly, come on Kayla." I jumped out of bed, my dad made to keep me back, Jesse stopped him. "Don't do anything you'll regret Isaac. Remember, I have no problem with killing you." His tone was still light, joking even, but the threat was there, and it was real.

"You know," I started once we were outside "You should have brought the bike back."

"Why? Did Alex actually notice it was missing?" It was so strange to hear her called Alex. But they all did it, I would get used to it eventually.

"Yes. That's how she knew I was gone last night. And I would appreciate you not threatening to kill my father...Or any of my family for that matter."

Jesse shrugged "Would he have let you out of the house any other way, 'cause I'd love to hear it."


	6. Chapter 6

Jesse had been bizarrely silent during the walk, the only noise being his footsteps. But when I turned to say something, he was gone. I shook my head, continuing my walk, if he wanted to play games, then let him. On the very edge of town now I heard a soft noise behind me. I didn't turn, probably an animal of some sort. Or Jesse, there was always that possibility.

A slight whispering filled the air, for no more than a second. I turned around.

"Mom?" I asked, staring at her "What are you doing here? Come to drag me home?"

She sighed "Kayla, you have every right to be angry, but you're making a mistake."

"How? Explain then, maybe if I know what happened to make you hate them so much, I'll know just how big a mistake I'm making." my voice was sarcastic, but to my great surprise, she nodded.

"My parents were abusive, I'd run away from home when I was twelve. I never stayed anywhere very long. I ended up in California when I was fifteen. I got in a little trouble with some guys. They showed up, gave me a place to stay, food..." She paused momentarily "Something that I thought was wine. They made me feel wanted, loved. They gave me what my own parents couldn't. I was fine for a while. And then they took me to that party. I was so confused when I saw them like that, I thought it was a dream. I hoped it was. The next day I went out to try and find a job, and I met your father. Under, slightly unfortunate circumstances."

"What do you mean unfortunate circumstances?" I asked

"You know what happened today with Ally?" I nodded "Well that happened when I met him. Only, I went a bit further...He almost died." She paused again "I was terrified, I demanded an answer from David, but didn't get one. Eric tried to explain a bit. But it didn't help much. After that I stayed at home mostly. David and I, we started a game of sorts, trying to bait the other into doing things. His motive was to break me. Mine was to keep myself sane. I started having dreams...Or, maybe they weren't dreams, I still don't know. They made me think I was going crazy. Because right when I found solid ground in everything that had happened, it crumbled. My parents ended up dead, I was in the hospital for weeks. When I finally got something I could hang on to, I was back with them, trapped with your father...I was meant to kill him, and I realized that I had unknowingly set my own demise. Kyle came and showed me the way out. But like everything else, that was just a trick. David meant for me to escape. He told me I could run. But one day he'd have something I couldn't bear to lose. And now he does. He has you, I know he does from the way you're acting."

I didn't speak for several minutes. It fell into place with everything else I knew. It made sense. Only one bit confused me.

"How are you not going crazy now? If you are still only half...How are you surviving around dad and I?" I asked

She gave a sort of bitter smile "It's not hard to convince people of certain things. Like say I have a certain disease. And require daily blood transfusions. I hate it, because what I take would be used to save people who really do need it."

"But _you_ need it." I insisted "If you didn't have it, you'd end up like they are. And even more people would die."

She nodded. "Do you understand finally? Do you see it?"

I didn't answer, I didn't really have one. "I understand." I said softly "You should go home. Dad is probably wondering where you are. I should talk to David."

She gave me a long, searching look "Be careful Kayla. You've only ever seen the sweet side of him. It disappears quicker than it comes."

I hugged her "I will. See you at home."

Such a long ways, walking to the asylum.

I heard footsteps behind me again, whoever it was, they were breathing heavily, and wheezing slightly when they did. I ignored them. Several more minutes passed in silence, then:

"You lost girl?" Well, crap.

"No, I'm not, thanks for the concern though." I replied, not turning around.

I could still hear the mans steps, much closer to me than I'd like.

A scent swirled around me, almost like what happened with Ally, only marred slightly by the smell of cigarette smoke.

He was much to close to me now, I could almost feel his breath on my hair, I acted oblivious to it.

Quite suddenly, though I'd half expected it, his arms grabbed me around the neck. I gagged, feeling him drag me along.

"Let go of me!" I choked. He just laughed.

Something snapped in me then, sending something almost like an adrenalin rush through me. I wrenched his arm off me and pushed him backwards.

He stumbled, falling on the pavement, I stepped up to him. His eyes darted frantically, and he scrambled to get back up. The scent still curled around me, but the pain didn't come like before. My vision tinted hazy red, something pulled me forward, and I jumped on him, teeth sinking effortlessly into his neck.

The taste was indescribable, chocolate and honey, citrus, a million other things I couldn't place, all shadowed by those of salt and copper. His heartbeat slowed, and stopped altogether.

I stood up, absently my tongue ran over my teeth, gathering the last of the blood still on them.

What had I done. I hadn't quite realized yet. I stared at his body, my head cocked to one side.

A tremor ran through me.

_What had I done._

The world swam, a pins and needles numbness crept over my whole body, and I didn't feel it when I hit the pavement.

Well,

Sorry Alex,

I have a twisted mind...


	7. Chapter 7

Quick heads up, this chapter is going to have a little bit from Alex's Point of view.

Just thought you should know.

Little bit of insight into her mind.

Kayla POV

My head was pounding, I could hear half whispered voices. But I couldn't really make out their words.

Everything that had happened after my mother had gone home was a slight blur. Though it was getting clearer every second. At first I thought it had been an accident. But I realize now that it wasn't. I could have run, gotten away, I'd made a conscious choice not to. And now, well...Now I wasn't really sure...

I moved slightly, my entire body was sore, downside of sleeping on pavement. My eyelids fluttered as I sat up, and the room came into focus.

I blinked a couple times to make sure I was seeing right, everything was sharper, more focused, even though the room was dark, I had no problem seeing. It wasn't, bright, exactly, just...I can't even explain it. Shadows were still there, but, they didn't hide things like they would to my eyes before.

"Hey sissy." Jesse's voice, always edged in excitement.

Sliding off the couch I stood up, slightly unsteady for a moment. I walked up to him, and punched him in the mouth hard as I could.

"What the hell Kayla!" He shouted over Eric and Kyle's laughing.

"That was for leaving me." I muttered, satisfied that it did seem to have actually hurt him.

"Eric didn't think you'd go through with it." Jesse said, ignoring my comment and probably hoping I'd punch Eric as well.

"I admit I was doubtful, but without reason apparently." Eric gave me a small smile, which I returned.

My eyes sought David, he was quiet, something I didn't expect. But his expression was one of pride, which I both understood, and was confused by.

A certain sort of happiness ran through me when I saw his face, I was happy to have done what I did.

I think the only thing that confused me truly. Was the fact that I felt no regret whatsoever. I had murdured someone, and yet...Despite my Mother's warnings, I was still myself, still comfortable around the four of them.

My Mother. Hell. She was going to kill me. Or...She would...If I wasn't already dead.

Okay, I lied, something else is confusing me. I don't really think I'm dead. I still have a heartbeat. Even if it's a bit faster than before. It's still there.

The hunger I'd felt earlier was still there, it seemed barely muted, only just ignorable. The ache that came with it was gone, I figured it would be. Considering that it no longer needed to take me over. I had never really given it the chance to.

"Awfully quiet aren't you?" I asked David. The words had left my mouth before I could stop them.

"I'm just listening." I blinked, for a moment not understanding his words.

But my confusion only lasted a second. They all seemed to be able to understand each other's meanings with a glance. It seemed like words passed between them when none were spoken. Maybe, to a certain extent, they could read each others mind's, or thoughts, whichever it was.

_Thoughts mostly, something really helpful when we're in, other company._

Kyle's voice, clear as a bell, clear as if he'd spoken aloud, only his lips didn't move.

_Is it only the four of you? _I thought. Not thinking to count myself.

_Seven, _David corrected. _And yes._

I wasn't very sure what I thought of this. Although I believed it would include an awful lot of annoying babbling, coming from Jesse. And, wait, Seven?

Alex POV

Four hours, it had been four hours since I left Kayla to go and see David.

I was pacing the dining room, Isaac was trying to calm me down.

"She'll be here soon, she'll be fine Alex."

I gave him a pained look "You know I can't just sit here and wait. I've never been able to."

He wrapped his arms around me "Relax. You know he wont do anything to her yet."

_Yet_

God, over the years I had really come to hate that word. Come to think of it, any word pertaining to anything uncertain I didn't much like.

He pulled me softly down into a chair, I sighed, not sure if I could stand staying here much longer.

Good thing I didn't have long to wait. We heard the front door open and close.

I jumped up, but before we could even get to the door of the dinning room Kayla walked in.

I hugged her glad she was okay. She hugged me back, harder than she usually did, she seemed happy to see me.

Isaac hugged her as well, I saw her stiffen momentarily when he did, something he missed, but I didn't.

"Well?" I asked her, my eyes sweeping over her, a sort of tenseness hid in the way she stood, barely noticeable. She was watching me as much as I was her.

"I think I'll let him explain." The words fell out of her mouth, but I didn't completely register what they meant.

"If her mind would work how yours did, explanations would be needed." David said, as the four of them came into the room behind her.

I studied Kayla carefully. Though she radiated the same slight tenseness, her eyes were lit with a sort of exhilarated fire. An expression I had seen in those same eyes, only on a different person. It was the look I always saw in David's after he fed, it scared me that I saw it in hers.

"How dare you." I murmured.

I had lost her, after all this time, fearing, guessing, trying to protect her. She was gone.

"I haven't done a thing." David said.

My eyes flicked back to my daughter. She nodded.

"He's right. It was my choice." Her voice was flat, her eyes wary. She was afraid of my reaction.

"Kayla..." Isaac was staring at her with a mix of sadness and disbelief.

"I wish I could say I was sorry." She said, her voice gaining strength "But it would be a lie."

At that moment I felt a different sort of pain, emotional, it felt that somehow my insides had disintegrated. It was something the likes of which I hadn't felt since the very early years of my abuse.

I wasn't often one to just stand in shock of something. But I was rooted to the spot. I did not cry, I seemed beyond it. I didn't speak, I didn't think I was able. My eyes were locked on the two of them. Kayla and David. The world could have ended and I wouldn't have noticed.

Something happened in that moment I couldn't explain from any day afterward.

Isaac, I think, had never stopped carrying a stake in his shirtsleeve, I noticed it only because I knew what it looked like. And in one movement, that even my eyes could have missed, He lunged at David.

I really feel like I'm not doing David justice. But, well, I did write this originally as non-fanfic so, he's mostly MY character and not the one Warner brothers made, so, uh, sorry about that, I'll get around to fixing it and making him more, well, HIM, later on. But right now I'm focused on another story on another website and I need all my mind on that. R&R please


	8. Chapter 8

There is going to be a short P.O.V change at the end in this chapter, it's only so I can show something that I can't through Kayla's point of view.

Pain.

Complete, blinding, excruciating.

I had acted without thinking, I saw my father move toward David, with speed I didn't know he possessed. I did the only thing in my mind, I stepped between them.

The pain I felt was not immediate, the moment of shock seemed to last so long. My vision blurred, my entire body went limp, but someone caught me before I hit the ground.

The voices I heard were indiscernible, mostly shouting, except for one, very close to me. I still couldn't quite make out words. It didn't help that a black cloud seemed to cover my brain, threatening to pull me under.

The pain spiked for a moment, then dulled until I could barely feel it, only to flare again. Something warm trickled into my mouth, sending an electric jolt through my body, immediately wanting more. The taste of too sweet wine was familiar, bringing a shadow of hunger with it.

_I seriously can't believe that happened..._

_Jesse, for once, I actually agree with you._

_You've agreed with me before-_

_Not the time guys._

I listened almost unknowingly, but focusing on their conversation allowed me to forget the pain.

_Can you imagine what he must be thinking? He just staked his own daughter! _

_Again, Jesse, not the time._

They fell silent, leaving me to my own thoughts, and to wonder how much time had passed, and where I was. I couldn't distinguish between minutes and hours, or even seconds, I was conscious, yet not at the same time. Unable to move, but able think. I sighed, might as well try and sleep, can't do much else...

Not really sure if I ever fell asleep, I just knew that feeling had returned to my limbs. Experimentally, I stretched my arms out, I winced, pain shooting across my chest.

"Ow..." I muttered, sitting up.

"That is just a bit of an understatement." Jesse said.

I glanced at him, eyebrows raised "Yeah, I don't usually voice the fact that I feel like I was hit by a truck."

"You've been hit by a truck?"

I rolled my eyes "No, Jesse."

"Well that's no fun."

"Are you _ever_ serious?" I asked "Because honestly, I'm starting to doubt it."

"If you're only just starting to doubt it, then you're a bit behind."

"Where are we?"

"The loony bin." He gave me a look as if this meant I was actually insane.

I rolled my eyes, then my face became serious as I remembered what he had said...Thought, earlier "I would appreciate you not poking fun at my dad."

He shrugged "Well his face did look quite comical, because he didn't notice you had moved until several seconds after. Really he's lucky to be alive, even Alex looked angry."

"I take it that means he's okay."

"Define 'okay'."

"Jesse." I growled, my eyes narrowing.

"Physically, he's fine, mentally...I think there might be some damage." He paused and added "I think I would have some mental scarring if I'd almost killed my daughter."

I sighed "I should go back, let them both know I'm okay."

"I am not to let you leave." Jesse said, joking edge still in his voice, but marred by the serious tone.

"And I am going to go anyway." I replied standing up.

Suddenly he was in front of me, I blinked a few times, but kept my face composed.

"Move." I said simply.

"Hmm, let me think- No." His tone was joking again, making him even more infuriating.

"Why?"

"Because if I do, you will leave, and if you leave, you'll get in trouble." His eyes were sparkling with strange delight at tormenting me.

"Trouble with whom may I ask?"

"David."

"Okay, no let me enlighten you on something. I. Don't. Care. If I want to see my parents, he is not going to stop me."

"Wow, you definitely inherited Alex's personality, no doubt about that."

"Yeah, too bad I also inherited her temper, which as you probably know, is very short." I jumped at him, tackling him to the floor with a loud crash.

"You know, I don't mind this." He said, grinning at me.

"Shut up." I said exasperatedly. Jumping off him I slipped out the door.

"Fine, go then, but you're in trouble when you get back." I heart him mutter.

"Mom, Dad?" I asked, closing the front door behind me.

"Kayla," I heard my father breath, they were both in the kitchen, worry lining their features.

I found myself squished in a hug between the two of them as soon as I walked in.

My dad's face was apologetic "I'm so-"

I cut him off "No, you're not, because you weren't trying to stake me, and if David had died, you wouldn't be sorry at all."

"Kayla!" My mother's voice was stern "Do not speak to your father that way."

I ignored her "I'm fine anyway, just thought you should know." I didn't really have anything more to say to the pair of them, so I turned around and left.

I've always loved nighttime. Though I think most of the reason was because to me, it held a forbidden quality. I was not to go out, I was to stay home, where it was safe. From what I'd never known. If I had...I think I would have snuck out long before now.

"Kayla!" My thoughts were cut off by none other than Ally.

I turned, grinning at her "Hey Ally."

"Where have you been? I thought you were still sick?"

"I'm fine Ally."

"Then what-"

"I can't, I'm sorry but I can't tell you."

"Kayla..." She trailed off, then her eyes went wide. "Kayla you're not-? Are you? You don't look-"

I blinked, confused "Not what?"

"Pregnant." She whispered.

"Of course not!" I laughed, understanding her sort of messed up logic. "It's nothing like that Al, trust me."

She let out a breath "Thank god, I had been thinking, you know, cause of how sudden it was when you-"

"Ally, I'm not, I swear, okay?"

She nodded, seeming to believe me now.

"So, your parents are letting you out after dark now?"

"Not exactly..."

She grinned "Good for you Kay-Oh! I totally forgot, did you ever find out what the note said?"

"Yeah actually," Crap, now what am I going to tell her. "Whoever killed Liz was trying to scare my parents. I don't know why though..."

She stopped walking, her eyes narrowed.

"What?" I asked

"Kayla, you're my best friend, you have been since we were four, why are you lying to me."

"I don't-"

"Yes you do. You're lying to me, why?"

"I...I can't Ally, I just...Can't."

"Why not?"

"It's...Complicated."

"Un-complicate it then, you're usually pretty good at that."

"She can't." A familiar voice said, accompanied by the sudden roar of a motorcycle engine.

"Who is-" Ally began

"David, I'm a friend of Kayla's."

She glanced at me, eyebrows raised, I nodded, letting her know he was telling the truth.

_David I swear if you do _anything_ to Ally _

_Yes? Actually allow your father to stake me? _

_I will do it myself. _I thought, anger coloring my expression as well as my thoughts.

"And what say do you have in this?"

"I'm telling you she can't un-complicate it because it's not humanly possible."

_Ha ha, very funny. _

_Technically it's true._

_Shut up and get me out of here._

"Why?"

"I really don't have time for this, I only came to bring her back with me, she had a few...Issues, last time she tried to come and see me." Yeah that man had sort of been an issue...For a little while.

"Wait, Kayla!"

But we were already gone.

And they were gone. I frowned. What was wrong with her! And who the hell was he to just come in and take her!

"Hello," A bright voice said from behind me. I jumped slightly.

"Who are you!" I demanded "My father is chief of police you do anything to me and you're going to pay."

"Calm it down, my name is Eric, and I have no intention whatsoever of harming you or wronging you in any way." He held his hands up in surrender.

I didn't relax, he looked familiar. "You're one of those guys Kayla is always with now!"

He smilled "I've been helping her figure out the note, I was actually hoping you could take me to see your father."

I nodded slowly "He should be home in about fifteen minutes, I can take you back home and you can wait for him there."

"Thanks!" He grinned at me, I smiled back tentatively.

I was sitting on the couch, my dad should be home in five, so now I'm just waiting for Eric to leave so I can go out and look for Kayla again. There's something off about that David guy, I just can't tell what.

Eric flopped on the couch next to me like he lived here, I gave him an incredulous look.

He smiled slightly "Sorry, I don't have much in the way of manners."

"Clearly" I muttered rolling my eyes.

I sighed, closing them for a moment, very tired all of the sudden. A sharp prick hit the side of my neck, like that of a needle. I tried to jump away from whatever it was, but something held me. What was going on? Blank darkness, ignorant bliss swept over me, getting heavier and heavier.

I struggled to open my eyes, I saw Eric pull away from me, blood painting his smirking lips.

"What...What did you..."

"Just what was necessary, sweet dreams."


	9. Chapter 9

"Where are we going David?" I asked

"You'll see."

_Right _I thought_ Because why tell me anything_.

He laughed _I've told you a whole lot more than I usually would have._

_I figured as much. Is there anything else I should know?_

_You can fly._

I rolled my eyes, thinking he was joking.

_Ha ha, very funny._

_I'm serious._

_Yeah, right._

_Don't believe me?_

_Not a chance._

_Like mother like daughter I guess. I had to push Alex off a cliff._

_You what!_

_I'm not lying you know, you'll see._

"Seriously, where are we going."

"Knowing how you have been I would think you'd have figured it out by now."

"I know 'what' we're doing, I asked where we were going." I said rolling my eyes.

The bike had long since been abandoned, and we were walking along a deserted stretch of the rocky beach.

"Somewhere that makes it easy to dispose of evidence."

"Ocean, easy, considering we can fly." I said sarcastically.

David shot me a sideways grin, amused at my continued disbelief

Deserted was not the best word I now realized. A glow in the distance revealed people, and a scent drifted over me, intoxicatingly delicious, strong even from this distance. Making me remember something.

"I never understood, I still don't, why she would turn all this down."

"She felt wronged."

"What?"

"She felt wronged, the way she grew up, the way her parents were, all she ever wanted was for someone to care. She found us, we did, but when she realized all of it, she felt like she had been betrayed, tricked, when it came to family, she just had really bad examples. For her the price was just too high."

Made sense I guess, it would be for most people. Murder was no simple thing. But I didn't think of it that way. My mindset was that it was the same as a farmer killing a cow for meat, they were food, plain and simple.

"Exactly."

"You know, that gets annoying, answering what I'm thinking." I commented.

We were closer now, and I could pick out the individual silhouettes from the glow of a dying fire. I watched them curiously for a moment. It all felt so strange at first, and yet, at the same time, perfectly natural.

"Waiting for an invitation?" David asked, smirking.

"Who said I needed one?" I replied, walking up to one of the boys at the very edge of the firelight.

"Who invited you beautiful." He asked turning his head to look me over. I suppressed a sigh of annoyance, I hated it when people did that.

"No one, I just came looking for a good time."

"Well you came to the right place."

I grinned, feeling my face change "Indeed."

Ally p.o.v.

"Hey, Ally," The voice paused a moment "I know you're conscious, I'm still here, so you might as well just act awake."

"What. The. Hell." I muttered

"Yeah, most do tend to react like that. Alex certainly did, even if she didn't voice it."

Alex? As in, Kayla's mom Alex?

"The very same."

Wait...Did he just...No, no way, not even possible.

"Actually it is."

My memory was fuzzy, bits and pieces that didn't seem to fit together floated through my mind. And then it connected. I scrambled into a sitting position, ignoring the slight nausea that moving so fast gave me.

"What did you do to me!"

"Hey, calm it down. Jeez, you're alive aren't you?"

"You- I- What-" I stuttered incoherently, trying to think straight.

"I do believe the word you're looking for is vampire."

"Vampire..." I echoed softly, my fingers tracing the marks on my neck gingerly, they hurt like hell. "You tried to kill me!" I shouted.

"Again, lower volume. And no, I didn't, if I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead." Eric rolled his eyes.

"Then why-"

"Necessary, you needed a distraction from Kayla."

"Hang on...Aren't you supposed to...I don't know, not be telling me any of this?"

He laughed "Doesn't really matter, not like you'll have time to tell anyone."

My breath caught, though I was half expecting it, he was going to kill me, just not yet. Why though, if he was going to kill me, just do it.

"More fun listening to you worry."

That was just sick. I glared at him , deciding I might as well ask questions while I could. "Where's my dad, he should be home by now."

"New case, had to work late."

My eyes narrowed, unsure if he was lying or not.

"I swear, I've done nothing to your father."

"Where's Kayla?"

"With David, she had a bit of trouble with her father earlier."

"What do you mean trouble? And speaking of her parents, how do you even know them" I asked, wondering what had happened now.

Eric sighed, looking as if this would take a great deal more explaining. "Long story short, Alex has known us a long time, and kind of hates us now...Or, David at least...Isaac is-was a vampire hunter, tried to kill David, Kayla stepped between them."

I blinked, how did Kayla even come into all of this. Did she know? Did she care? Was she-? I shuddered at the thought that that seemed likely, her odd behaviour, and then, getting sick, or, not sick I guess.

"Correct, your minds work quite alike, didn't take her long to figure it out either."

I paled "And...She..." I couldn't even find words. I'm not going to lie, like many teenage girls, I'd gone through the vampire craze. But forever was a long time, I could barely stay entertained for an hour. It seemed insane to think I could manage forever without killing myself from boredom.

"I'm a little surprised myself that Jesse hasn't tried that, he has the attention span of a five year old on too much sugar."

I was feeling rather proud of myself for sitting here relatively calm, with a vampire, who wanted to play games before he killed me. And just so happened to be friends with Kayla.

Kayla...If she knew about this. No, she couldn't, she wouldn't allow it. So maybe, if I could find some way of telling her without Count Dracula here finding out. Oh, hell, he can read my mind.

I quickly pushed the thoughts away, concentrating, or trying to, on what I had left for homework and trying to do it out in my head. I was failing, but it kept my thoughts occupied.

I shifted how I was sitting slightly, making myself look fidgety and uncomfortable. I stood up and started to my door, Eric made no move to stop me, not like I could get away from him. Which, wasn't my plan.

I locked myself in the bathroom across the hall, sitting down crosslegged on the floor. For a few minutes I just sat there, trying to lay everything out in a way that made sense. I took my phone out of my pocket and flicked through my speed dial, praying Kayla had hers on.

"Hello?" Oh thank God.

"Kayla, you need to come back." My voice, higher than it should be, shook slightly.

"Ally? What? Is something wrong?"

"Yes, I can't explain right now, please?"

"I'll be there soon." She sounded uncertain, but I could hear the determined tone in her voice that meant she was worried and not showing it.

I sighed, leaning my head back against the shower door. Fear ran through my body, I didn't doubt that Eric had heard every word of our conversation.

Kayla p.o.v.

My cellphone rang, funny, it was barely ever used, though I'd gotten into the habit of carrying it with me everywhere. David and I were on our way back to the bike, I stopped, waving my hand absently for him to keep going.

"Kayla, you need to come back." Ally's voice, afraid, shaking, and slightly higher than usual.

"Ally? What? Is something wrong?" I was confused, what had her so scared.

"Yes, I can't explain right now, please?"

"I'll be there soon." I said, flipping the top of my phone shut. If this was because of the guys. Anger boiled through me, if she got hurt because of them they would never hear the end of it, I'd make sure of that.


	10. Chapter 10

I notice I've been making Eric very double sided as of late, like I did towards the end of Safe, it's fun letting out the monster he conceals so well ^_^

Also, lot of p.o.v. switching in this chapter, you have been warned.

Ally p.o.v.

The bathroom door burst open, Eric was grinning slightly.

"Calling for help? That just wont do will it." He dragged me up off the floor by my arms.

The next thing I know we aren't even in the house. I'm going to take this moment to tell you something. I hate heights, really really hate them. And going from my bathroom to the night sky in a matter of seconds? Not fun.

I let out a scream, resisting the sudden urge to cling onto Eric, who had gone from the one trying to kill me, to the only thing keeping me alive.

"Oh, you don't like heights? Sad, it's quite peaceful if you can enjoy it. I can go lower if you'd like."

I glared at him as best I could. Meaning I'd rather be on the ground than in the air period.

"Fine, fine."

Flying, scary as hell. Flying downward, even more so.

I felt better once my feet were firmly back on planet earth.

"Can I ask why I was just taken out of my own house?" I asked, forcing my voice back to the steady calm it had been before.

"Well yes you could but I'm certainly not going to answer you." I jumped slightly at the new voice, as the green haired one fell in step on my other side.

"Jesse what are doing?" Eric asked, sounding mildly annoyed.

"I was bored, thought I might as well come and help you."

"I don't need your help."

"Well aren't you pretty." Jesse said, ignoring Eric as he brushed a bit of my short blond hair out of my face.

I blushed, despite the fact that I was still quite afraid of the two of them.

"Shame," he murmured.

I could finish the rest on my own, _Shame you're going to die. _

There was a building in the distance, which I guessed was our destination. It looked almost hospital like.

"Mental hospital like."

For some reason Jesse didn't scare me as much, his constant joking air made it hard not to smile. Eric was back and forth, friendly one moment, cruel the next.

Kayla p.o.v.

David had made a strange face when I mentioned Ally, pretty much confirming my theory.

Now, standing in her room, I knew something had happened. Faint traces of blood stained her pillows, not yet completely dry. I checked my phone again, I had a text from her, it was only one word.

_Crazy_.

Well that made it simple, if it was one of the guys (Which I really had no doubt of now), then the asylum would make sense.

I practically ran back out the door, muttering darkly.

"Satisfied?" David asked

"Not in the slightest, something is wrong and you have something to do with it."

He gave me another strange, half amused, half exasperated look. But we headed back to the asylum without him making another comment.

I could hear her voice before we were even inside. But it was cut off quickly. Worry shot through me and I dashed in ahead of David. Through the fingernail scratched walls, and down into the basement.

Someone who was less informed than I was would have thought that the two were simply embracing. Ally's wavy blond hair was just long enough to block what was really happening. Her head rolled to the side slightly limp in Eric's hold, I was too shocked to move. I just stared.

He dropped her, none to gently onto the couch, turned around, and saw me.

"Looks like Kayla has the death glare, and it's not directed at David for a change." Jesse quite clearly found this all very amusing.

I couldn't speak just yet, pure anger rolled through me like raging fire, and if I tried to speak, I'd just end up screaming.

"Kayla?"

I muttered an inaudible string of curses.

"Colorful." Jesse said, grinning.

"How dare you." I muttered.

"Kayla I-"

"You two faced, insensitive, idiotic, ass!"

I jumped at him, like I had with Jesse, but actually meaning harm this time. Tackling him to the floor, my face changed, and my fingernails raked from the side of his face to his right shoulder. He threw me off him, I stumbled slightly but stayed on my feet. Blood was pooling in the scratches, which looked considerably more like knife wounds.

_That was quite fun to watch._

_Shut up Jesse._

_You're just mad because you got attacked by a girl._

I ignored the rest of their conversation, sitting down on the couch next to Ally. She was breathing, thank God, and her heartbeat was still steady.

Kyle, Jesse, and Eric left at some point, I wasn't paying attention. It was very easy to let my mind wander, and I had no desire to stay around them, but I couldn't leave Ally here alone.

Ally p.o.v.

I barely caught a glimpse of her shocked face before my vision cut out. Now I woke up, still groggy, still tired, and my neck, once again, felt like someone had stabbed it multiple times.

"Ally?" Kayla's voice very close to me.

"No offence, but I really hate Eric."

She frowned slightly "I don't blame you," She muttered. A flicker of a smile crossed her face which surprised me slightly "At least he'll be a bit marked up for a few days."

I sat up normally, disregarding the dizziness. The pain it caused my neck to be supporting my head again caused me to draw in a quick breath.

Kayla's expression flickered to worry "Are you okay?"

"Besides feeling like an extremely lucky victim of a stabbing? Yeah, just peachy." I muttered.

"Can I see."

I shied away from her slightly. A hurt look crossed through her eyes for a second.

"I'm good Ally, promise."

I shook my head, wincing when this made the bite hurt even more. "How can you even say that. I almost just got killed by your 'friend' your dad almost killed you because he was going for your other 'friend'. You're a vampire for God's sake! My best friend is a vampire! That shouldn't even be _possible!_" My voice rose more and more, ending just below a shout.

"And yet it is, it probably doesn't help that her mother is a half vampire."

David, I hadn't noticed he was here, he seemed to be enjoying this, his eyes were sparkling with strange amusement. Not unlike what I had seen in Eric's when I had woken up the first time.

When had everything gotten so messed up. Things went from good to insane. All because of my party. Kayla had met _them_ and all hell broke loose.

"We would have found another way to get to her, you just made it a lot easier."

It was starting to go past freaky and straight to annoying when they did that.

I sighed softly, so many things running through my mind at once.

Still, in the back of my mind was my common sense, telling me to run away screaming because if I didn't, I was going to die here.

"Ally?"

"No offence, but I really hate Eric." Yeah, I did too at the moment.

I frowned slightly "I don't blame you," A small smile crept onto my face for a moment "At least he'll be a bit marked up for a few days."

She pulled herself into a normal sitting position, and sucked in a quick breath, as if in pain. She probably was.

My eyebrows knitted together in worry "Are you okay?"

"Besides feeling like an extremely lucky victim of a stabbing? Yeah, just peachy." she muttered.

"Can I see."

She shied away from me slightly. Hurt clouded my mind for a second, she was afraid of me.

"I'm good Ally, promise."

She shook her head, wincing slightly. "How can you even say that. I almost just got killed by your 'friend' your dad almost killed you because he was going for your other 'friend'. You're a vampire for God's sake! My best friend is a vampire! That shouldn't even be _possible!_" her voice rose more and more as she continued, ending just below a shout.

"And yet it is, it probably doesn't help that her mother is a half vampire."

Her eyes narrowed slightly, darted to David, and then back to me, like Jesse, he seemed to find this amusing.

She was trying to sort things out, going back to her party, when the guys had first shown up.

"We would have found another way to get to her, you just made it a lot easier." David told her

A look of slight annoyance crossed her face, I could agree with that. Having them answer what you think can get more than a little annoying.

She sighed softly, and her thoughts became louder for a moment.

_Common sense, telling me to run away screaming because if I didn't, I was going to die here._

Not if I could help it. If she did, so help me I was going to murder Eric. And frankly, I didn't have a problem with that.


	11. Chapter 11

Ally p.o.v.

"Mrs. Raes!" I shouted, again. I had been standing out here for near fifteen minutes. I had to admit, I was being rude, the sun had been up for barely an hour, and that was from the moment I could see red on the horizon. Yet here I was, banging on the door like I was being chased by zombies.

It swung open finally, revealing a tired, frowning, and cross looking Alexandra. Her expression turned softer when she saw who it was.

"Sorry Ally, Kayla's not here, and I'm a bit slow in the morning."

"Yeah I know, let me in!" I said "I'm freaking out and you are the only person I can talk to because Kayla has gone _nuts_."

She raised her eyebrows, but stepped aside.

She sat me down at the table murmuring something about tea to calm my nerves. I hadn't noticed, but I was shaking slightly.

"Now, what is this about, what do you know." She asked, setting a mug down in front of me.

"I..." I paused "A lot...More than I want to, more than I should. I know about them being vampires, and Kayla too-" I felt myself go pale, at the mention of Kayla's being a vampire Alex's eyes had turned yellow. She blinked and they faded back to the gray they were normally. "And, I, I don't want to die Mrs. Raes, Eric, the-"

"I know him, continue." She said firmly.

"He's going to kill me, one of them is, no matter what Kayla says, she can't watch them all at once and-" I was blubbering, my words started to mix together as the shock began taking its effect.

"Ally...Ally! Look at me."

I raised my eyes from my shaking hands to meet hers. "I can't promise anything, not when it comes to them. But you'd have a better chance staying here. Isaac will be back soon, he only went out to get coffee, he can stay with you."

I nodded feebly, still feeling shaky I sunk down on their couch and started on the tea.

Alex p.o.v.

No matter what I'd told her, she was dead, if they wanted to kill her, she was going to die. There was nothing I could do about that.

She and Isaac were talking in low voices, or, Isaac was talking, she was just nodding every so often. Like she was in a trance, dazed.

"Alex?" Isaac had come back out to the kitchen.

"Hmm?"

"You look worried."

"I _am _worried," I dropped my voice "she's not going to make it through this Isaac."

He blinked "Then why-?"

I took a deep breath, thinking over my words carefully. I knew she was a goner. But that could mean something else, so were they. I had long since decided that if the time came when I needed to kill them, I could. Whatever block from that I'd had was gone the moment David walked through this front door.

My only problem now was Kayla, she was attached to them, but if Ally was killed, that would just end. I knew my own daughter, and I knew how close she and Ally were, I swear from the time they were ten, one would always have taken a bullet for the other, that hadn't changed. But if one of them had to die, I knew which it would be, I wasn't losing Kayla.

"Because," I began "she's bait."

Kayla p.o.v.

I have never been an early riser, which is why it didn't surprise me when I woke up to an empty madhouse. I had taken Ally home early this morning. She was silent the whole time, ignoring everything I said.

I sighed, hopefully she'd change her mind, she was my best friend. I couldn't stand it if she hated me.

_Hate to intterupt but you do realize she's going to die, right?_

Kyle, he was still kind of a mystery to me, his personality was never the same for very long, except for the fact that he always seemed perfectly calm.

"Not always."

"Seriously, if I don't say it out loud, I'm probably not looking for an answer."

"You think too loud."

I raised my eyebrows "Is that possible?"

"You live with Jesse for at least a decade, and get back to me on that."

"Where are they anyway."

Kyle gave me a 'where do you think' look.

I tensed momentarily "And you stayed here why?"

"Force of habit? One of us always stayed until Alex woke up."

Well, then I had no time to waste, in fact, I'd probably already wasted to much. I went streaking out the door and to _my_ bike, wanting to get home. Half afraid of what I'd find.

Ally p.o.v.

"You are going to listen carefully, and do exactly what I tell you. Or this is going to end very bad, for you, and for Kayla. Do you understand?"

I nodded, not daring move, barely breathing, my eyes darted to the unconcious forms of Kayla's parents. I couldn't even comprehend anymore what had happened. All I knew was that Kayla was walking right into a trap.

I love writing maniacs

It just leaves so much room for creativity

They do what a normal person would not even consider.

I love it XD


	12. Chapter 12

I pushed the door open slowly, looking around for anything out of the ordinary. It was silent, which didn't make sense, I should be able to hear something, my dad would be at work, but my mother would no doubt be making dinner, or else have her nose in a book.

"Mom?" I called, "You here?"

"Kayla" It wasn't the voice I expected, but it wasn't a total shock either.

"Ally? What are you doing here." Her voice had come from the living room. I stopped dead, unable to believe what my eyes told me had happened.

Ally was on the floor, her knees drawn up to her chest, she was resting her head on them. But it wasn't that that had startled me.

On either side of her lay my parents. Pale as snow, skin slightly gray in color. My father's brown eyes were wide and staring, but empty and blank. My mother's stormy gray ones looked as if they were still lit with angry fire.

Ally tried to say something, but her breath caught, and she gave me a pained look. Her eyes darted to both my parents, and then back to me, and she gave me a fake smile.

I was startled, until she did it again.

She would repeat the movement over and over. Only moving her eyes and her lips. Both my parents, and then smiling at me, the same fabricated kind of smile Liz Taylor always wore. Fake.

_Fake._

It wasn't real. I was seeing something, but it was altered, wrong, fake. As soon as my mind grasped this, the illusion shattered. I could now see the slow rise and fall of their breathing, their eyes were closed. Unconscious but alive. But no, if they were unconscious, then my mother wouldn't be moving, she wouldn't be blinking, sitting up_._

"Quite impressive I'll admit, but if you think I'm finished you'd be sadly mistaken." David's voice, cold and practically dripping with sarcasm.

"What are you doing!" I demanded, glaring, my eyes flashing yellow.

"Scary," He said, smirking at me. "Alex knows. Don't you Alex."

My mother, now standing, did not grace his question with an answer.

"I don't understand." I said, my glare turning to a confused frown.

"That's a first, isn't it. I'm sure Ally would be happy to explain."

Ally shook her head "You're going to kill us all anyways, sorry to burst your bubble but I'm not playing your game."

And then I understood. I looked around the room, and spotted Eric. Jesse and Kyle however, no where in sight. Eric and David, I now realized, shared a very similar personality. Only Eric worked to hide it until people trusted him.

We were just a game to them, just a form of entertainment. They had enjoyed tormenting my mother, both when she was with them, and when she was hiding from them. They had continued to do so by befriending me.

"Precisely." Eric said, grinning "It's all just a game. That's all it ever was. That's what it always is. And now we've reached the end." I heard the unspoken part of his reply

_Now we get to watch all of you die._

"Why!" I shouted.

_Because Kayla, the concept of eternity, is only good, when you have a way to spend it._

Eric moved towards Ally, pulling her up off the floor. I couldn't focus on them, my eyes were on my father, something was wrong.

David's eyes stayed on me, daring me to try anything.

I dropped to the floor at my father's side, confirming my fear. He wasn't breathing, no heat came from him. I had been right before, he at least, was dead. For a split second, sorrow invaded my mind, I locked it away. I couldn't afford to lose it, not now, I shadowed it with anger, which wasn't hard.

I fought to keep my expression nuetral as I stood up. I faced David, he had the same 'go ahead and try' look.

"Fine," I said "You want to kill us? That's fine with me. _Do it."_ My expression taunted him, and I could feel my mother's eyes on my, but I didn't take mine from David.

_You don't have to die Kayla. The choice you made also means you're no longer a threat._

_You think I haven't figured that out? I've known since the very begginning what this was, how it would end. I don't want to die, so really, there was only one option. I'm smarter than you give me credit for David._

He moved, I missed it because I wasn't expecting it, the only thing I heard was my mother's scream of "No!" which stopped him, perhaps three inches apart from me, his eyes on my mother.

His distraction gave me my only chance, if I messed this up he would kill me in a split second and not think twice about it. The stake I had taken from my father's body felt uncomfortable in my hand, a dull twinge of pain that had no real source. I let it fall completely into my hand, and lunged at David. He turned towards me at the last second, throwing off my aim slightly, it sunk into his chest, throwing him backwards, me with him.

Blood spurted out of the wound, David's face was contorted in pain. I closed my eyes to it, he had been someone I'd considered a friend, looking would weaken my resolve for killing him. I twisted the stake sideways in his chest, and I knew it found its mark.

He exploded with the force of a small bomb, coating the room not only in blood, but in chunks of flesh as well. Picking myself up off the floor, I glanced at my mother, who was leaning against the wall, her eyes staring straight ahead.

"Mom?" My voice was barely above a whisper.

She didn't speak, only shook her head, sinking further down the wall.

In that moment I realized something else. Eric and Ally were gone, fled when I had killed David.

On the floor, easily seen as the only non-red thing, was a slip of paper, I disregarded it for now. I'd read it later. Right now I didn't care what it said. I didn't care that I was covered head to toe in blood. Or even that Ally was gone. I could only think of my father. That he was dead. That he was never coming back. And I had caused it.

I was in the kitchen, holding a cup of tea for my mother, waiting for her to come back downstairs. She had been in the shower for two and a half hours. In that time I hadn't done much of anything. I was sitting on the floor, leaning back against the cabinets. Neither of us had tried to attempt cleaning any part of the living room. We also had yet to move my father's body.

Finally I heard her come downstairs.

She glanced at me, then at the letter in my lap, her stormy eyes were empty, void of feeling. It was addressed to me. I still didn't feel much like reading it, but it was all I had to do.

It bore only four words.

_Good luck catching up._

_Epilogue _is the only thing left, hope you enjoyed this chapter.

r&r appreciated


	13. Epilogue

Ally p.o.v.

I couldn't see. Or hear anything. That's pretty much all I knew.

Kayla had staked David, and the next thing I knew I was up in the air again.

And now I've pretty much lost use of my two most basic senses. I'm not really sure why. There's nothing covering my eyes. Or my ears. It's just...Black. Silent.

Someone pushed me roughly from behind, and I fell forward, onto what felt like gravel.

I cried out, startled.

"Shut up, really, you'd think I'd actually hurt you." Eric hissed, pulling me up again.

"Where the hell are we? Why can't I see!"

"Temporary necessity, you'll get your sight back soon if you can hear again now."

"Where are we!" I demanded again.

"Nowhere of true importance, now _shut up_."

I did, the guy still scared the living daylights out of me. I figured if I did what I was told I had a better chance of actually living. He pulled me along, I tripped up a short flight of stairs and ran into a door. I could hear him laughing softly, making me wonder what I looked like.

However I had little time to process the thought. Because at that moment I received a sharp blow to the back of my head, knocking my forwards yet again, and blacking me out.

*Dream*

_I stood up slowly, looking around. I was in a large room, covered wall to wall in books. Sourceless white light filled the whole room._

_"I'm dreaming." I muttered "Just dreaming."_

_"I wouldn't count on that if I were you." _

_I spun around, coming face to face with a younger version of Kayla's mother._

_"Reality is a tricky thing. I should know."_

_"Mrs. Raes?" I asked _

_She raised her eyebrows "Who? My name is Alex, Alex Blackwood. Who are you anyway." She looked wary suddenly. "You aren't, you don't know, do you?"_

_"I don't understand." I said softly_

_"David!" She yelled, and her eyes flashed golden._

_"David is dead." I told her, the words brought an unexpected reaction._

_Her eyes lit up "Dead? You're sure? Did you? Are you?"_

_She still wasn't really making sense to me, her expression suddenly turned to one of fear, and she disappeared, engulfed by smoke._

_"What the hell." I muttered, starting to get really freaked out by this place. I pulled open one of the doors, starting to step out. My foot met empty air. I screamed, falling backwards against the doorframe, pulling myself back inside. _

_My heart was pounding so loud it seemed to echo in the room._

_"Ally? You don't look so good."_

_I answered without thinking "Let me try pushing you out a door into nothing, see how you feel Kay."_

_Kayla laughed, but it sounded wrong, there was no true humor in it. It was the cold, cruel laughter I'd come to expect from Eric. _

_"It would never work Ally. I wish it could." She said softly_

_"What?" I turned to face her, and paled at what I saw._

_She was Kayla, but, not her at the same time. Her eyes were gold, her skin clung to the bones in her cheeks, blood dripped down her face, painting her lips. She was frowning thoughtfully, fangs barely exposed in her slightly open mouth._

_"You. It would never work. You get bored too easily. You just couldn't take eternity. I'm doing you a favor. You'll see." She stepped toward me. _

_I backed away several feet "Kayla?"_

_"It won't hurt. I promise." She was smiling now, her lips pulled back over her fangs in a terrifying grin._

_She was on me in a split second, I could feel her breath on my neck, her teeth just breaking the surface, and then, like her mother, she disappeared._

_I coughed in the smoke as I stood up, grateful, but if anything, more afraid than before._

_The room dissolved, leaving me in darkness. Something warm filled my mouth, a taste I couldn't quite place, somewhere between wine and chocolate. The still working part of my brain warned my not to swallow it, though I wasn't sure why._

_A calm voice echoed through the dark._

_"Drink"_

_No, I thought, unsure if it could hear me._

_It must have, because the flow of liquid came faster, I could hold little more in my mouth._

_"Drink" The voice commanded again, firmer this time._

_I had no choice but to obey, and as soon as the first swallow was gone from my mouth, all I wanted was more. _

_But as soon as that happened, it was gone._

_*End dream*_

I shot upright, disoriented and still shaken from the dream. The first thing I realized was that I could see again. The second was that I had been sleeping in a giant library chair.

"What in the-?"

"Oh lovely, I was beginning to wonder if you'd ended up in a coma. Your head must be very soft, I didn't hit you _that_ hard." Eric was lounging on the couch, reading a book whose title was in a language I couldn't read.

I traced the spot on my neck where Kayla had started to bite me in the dream.

"That was an interesting dream by the way. You certainly seem to have a strange view of things. Though how you knew what Alex looked like then is completely beyond me."

"You could-?"

"Yes."

I blinked "What was-"

"Vampire blood, from the description your mind came up with."

I blanched "You haven't, you didn't," I was stuttering through words, unable to complete them.

Eric looked up from his book and gave me a small grin "You don't need to fear that, especially not from me."

I gave him a look that plainly said 'I don't believe you.' and he laughed softly.

"David if he were here, because that's his game, he likes to break people."

I blinked "Like you?"

Eric's simile dropped suddenly "Me? Well, yes...I guess I would be one of many." his tone held bitterness.

"If you sound so angry about it...Why do you do the same thing."

Again he looked a bit offended at my asking.

"It's not the same." He said, his tone had become suddenly defensive.

I frowned "Yes it is. It's exactly the same, only once he's had his fun, it's your turn, you become their friend, and then tear them down. In a way yours is worse, because you trick people into trusting you first."

He opened his mouth to answer me, but seemed to have no words. I smiled to myself, finding something that annoyed him.

"What did he do to you anyway. It seems like he wouldn't have been able to do much, you're both so similar." I spouted off random questions, sticking with my previous theory of as long as I kept talking, I kept living.

That would be enough for now, Kayla would come. I knew she would. It would be enough. It _had_ to be enough.

It's not the best, it keeps you in the dark about a lot.

But, there it is.

And I did mean to make it a lot shorter than safe, it only started as an itty bitty thing.

Thank you sooooo much for sticking with me for so long.

Especially since I can't seem to keep a decent upload schedule.

R&R please


End file.
